


epic.

by kendrasaunders



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: amaya finds out she was nate's first time.





	epic.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisyrachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/gifts).



> so on [my tumblr](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com) i asked for people to send me prompts for steelvixen headcanons, and the lovely @truefandoms (jewishraypalmer on tumblr) said, "how did amaya react to finding out she took nates virginity i need to know." and i couldn't not write a quick fic for it. so here we are.

The thing is, he had figured she’d known. That she had read it on his face, or, at the very least, had put her fingers in his front hole and felt... something. He’s also heard that’s not true, but by the time he’d reached about 12, he hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone about that part of himself, least of all in that context.

It’s not until he’s laying in his bunk, Amaya laying beside him, heads touching, that he asks her, “Who was your first?”

She shifts, tilting her head back to look at him. He can’t see her, but he’s sure she looks kind of endearingly silly, like she always does when she’s not fully aware of her expressions, the way she moves besides him. “My first what?”

“Your first like, you know,” he says, and then gestures with his fingers. Which is kind of funny, given that they’re both index finger pressed to thumb in an “o” shape, but he assumes she’s had, at some point, an index finger through her o shape. 

“The first person I had sex with?” Amaya asks, falling back into her regular spot. 

“Yeah,” Nate says. “I mean was it- Was it Rex?”

“It wasn’t Rex,” she says. 

“Oh my God,” Nate says, rolling onto his side. “Was it my grandfather?”

“What?” Amaya asks, wrinkling her nose. “Henry? No. That would be- Weird.”

“Rex wasn’t weird?” Nate asks. “He’s like-”

“Your age,” Amaya points out.

Nate draws his lips into a line. “You’re older than me.”

She giggles, shifting closer against his side, putting her chin on his shoulder. “It was just...” She shrugs. “Some guy. That I thought I might get closer with, and then-”

“Was it Bobby Pududsky?” Nate asks.

Her eyes glint as she buries her mouth against his arm. “Maybe.”

“Fucking Bobby Pududsky,” Nate says, and means it.

“Why does that bother you?” Amaya asks, blinking her long lashes at him. “I mean, it’s not like I was-”

And he says nothing, and she says nothing, and he continues to say nothing until she says. “Oh. Nathaniel.”

“That is so not what I wanted you to say,” he says, pushing the air out of his lungs. 

“No, I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Amaya says, pressing her hand against his chest and lifting herself up, her face leaning over his. “I just didn’t know.”

He gives her a tug of his mouth, a not-smile, a nervous gesture with the appropriately quiet, anxious laughter. “How could you not know?”

And she says, sort of softly, like she’s the one who’s embarrassed, “Why would you be?”

“Uh, well,” he tilts his head. “My mom used to tell me that if I put anything in there too hard, I’d bleed, and then there was the added bonus round of me being a boy and not even wanting anyone to look at it, and by the time I was out of high school I’d removed myself enough from people that it just- Never happened.”

“Didn’t you go on dates?” Amaya asks. 

“Sure,” Nate says. “In college, when I started growing facial hair, but then there was always like, what if I take her home? What if she sees my chest? What if she takes off my pants? And if we made it that far, which I really never assumed would happen, if she stuck her fingers in me and I started bleeding, I would’ve probably just dropped dead instead of going to the ER, at that point.”

Amaya studies his expression, moving to nose at his jaw. “Was I good?”

“What?” Nate asks.

“Was I-“ She gazes up at him, eyes wide and plying. “Did you like it? Was it what you wanted?”

“Oh my God,” Nate says. “You’re asking me if you were good at sex?”

She gives a quiet nod.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her on top of his chest. Her hair is the softest thing, probably on the planet earth, probably even beyond that, as he brushes his lips against her head and presses kisses to the crown of her forehead. “You are-“ He moves his free hand to her cheek, stroking the hair by her temple. “You’re epic.”

She leans into his hand. “Epic?” she asks, and he notices the smile that tugs at her lips. 

“That is,” he presses his lips together. “The word I meant to use.”

“It felt epic?” Amaya asks. 

“Absolutely,” he says.

“And since then?” she asks.

“Just as, if not more epic,” he says.

She chews on her cheek for a moment, before bursting into giggles. “Thank you, Nathaniel.”  
“No,” he says, his eyes following the laughter in her shoulders. “Thank you.”

She shifts her body up the length of his to kiss him, pulling back only to ask, “And was that epic?”

“Please stop,” Nate says, and pulls her into another kiss.


End file.
